Mission (FFXIII)
thumb|Ein Cie'th-Stein In Final Fantasy XIII können in Grand Pulse insgesamt 64 Missionen absolviert werden. Diese werden ihnen von Cie'th-Steinen aufgetragen und entsprechen den Bestimmungen dieser Cie'th. Die Cie'th selbst verloren im Lauf der Zeit ihren Antrieb und verweilten als eine Art Statuen, jedoch blieb ihr Drang nach der Erfüllung ihrer Bestimmung erhalten. Die L'Cie übernehmen also an ihrer statt diese Erfüllungen. Die meisten dieser Missionen sind rein optional, bei Erfüllung warten aber wertvolle Belohnungen. Zudem können die Cie'th-Statuen nach der Absolvierungen als Teleporter zur Überbrückung großer Distanzen genutzt werden. Die Missionen sollen eine Herausforderung für erfahrene Spieler sein. Laut Battle Planner Daisuke Inoue wurden die Missionsmonster so konzipiert, dass man sie ohne die Hilfe von irgendwelchen spezifischen Accessoires, Meta-Fertigkeiten, Gegenständen oder Subsidien besiegen können sollte. Darüber hinaus ist es theoretisch auch möglich, in den Kampfergebnissen ohne diese Hilfsmittel den höchsten Rang von fünf Sternen zu erreichen. Für einen ausreichend ansprechenden Schwierigkeitsgrad wurde aber dennoch gesorgt, denn laut Inoue soll es manche Monster geben, die selbst der Produzent Yoshinori Kitase nicht besiegen konnte und völlig ratlos war.Newsbeitrag von Daisuke Inoue auf der Homepage des Spiels Missionen Mission 1: Seelenfrieden eines Reisenden Oh, dieser vermaledeite Chefpudding, der sich in der Nähe des Teichs rumtreibt! Den muss ich erledigen, sonst ende ich als Cie'th. Wie lange schon bin ich unterwegs auf der Suche nach ihm? Die Zeit wird knapp... Ich muss ihn finden, bevor es zu spät ist. Wenn ich aus dem Kristallschlaf erwacht bin, helfe ich beim Wiederaufbau unserer Heimat, die er verwüstete... *'Klasse:' D *'Verfügbarkeit:' Von Beginn an *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Gegner:' Chefpudding *'Erste Belohnung:' Arkanum-Schärpe *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 3 Mission 2: Des Jägers List Jetzt oder nie! Ich muss den Urdishm bezwingen. Meine Zeit läuft ab. Doch er ist ständig von einem Rudel Leo Archais umgeben. Der Urdishm allein ist schon stark genug. Zusammen mit seiner Hilfsarmee ist er für mich nicht zu schaffen. Ich muss einen Weg finden, die kleinen Biester abzulenken... *'Klasse:' D *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 1 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Gegner:' Urdishm, Leo Archais x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Kobalt *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 3 Mission 3: In weiter Ferne Zum Yašchas-Massiv... schnell... Ušumgallu... Herr des Massivs... Ihn muss ich besiegen... Doch das Massiv ist noch so fern... Mein Körper versagt seinen Dienst... Beine... bitte... bewegt euch... Möge die Zeit doch... stehenbleiben... *'Klasse:' D *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 2 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Tsubaddran-Hochland *'Gegner:' Ušumgallu *'Erste Belohnung:' Platinreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 3 Mission 4: Der schwermütige Held Zum Yašchas-Massiv muss ich zieh'n, um dort im Himmelsschlund den einäugigen Unhold Adro zu erschlagen. Doch warum bloß muss ich als L'Cie noch immer Monster jagen? Tat ich dies als Mensch nicht schon zur Genüge? Sind L'Cie nicht auserkoren, ruhmreich gegen Cocoon zu streiten? Große Reden schwang ich im ganzen Dorf. Unverrichteter Dinge kann ich mich dort nicht mehr blicken lassen. *'Klasse:' D *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 2 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Yašchas-Massiv - Tsubaddran-Hochland *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Himmelsschlund *'Gegner:' Adro x 4, Verdelet x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Perlenkette *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 3 Mission 5: Freudloses Wiedersehen Der Sieg über die Cie'th... Edimmu... ist meine Bestimmung. Ob sie noch immer im Sumitra-Becken des Yašchas-Massivs... zu finden ist? Kann ich es wagen... sie... wiederzusehen? Meine... eigene Frau...? Nein, dies vermag ich nicht... Selbst wenn... sie... sich als Cie'th nicht an mich erinnert... Unweigerlich werde auch ich als Cie'th verenden... *'Klasse:' D *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 3 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Yašchas-Massiv - Himmelsschlund *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Sumitra-Becken *'Gegner:' Edimmu *'Erste Belohnung:' Zauberspiegel *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 5 Mission 6: Heimkehr Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh über meine neuen Kräfte als L'Cie. Wie sonst sollte ich die verruchte Munchkin-Diva in der Paddra-Schlucht des Yašchas-Massivs besiegen können? Wie sonst könnte ich meine geliebte Heimat von dieser Heimsuchung erlösen? Die Erfüllung meiner Bestimmung bedeutet die Rettung meiner allerliebsten Freunde und Verwandten, denen ich einst den Rücken kehrte. Möge man mich als Kristall auf dem Marktplatz aufstellen, denn niemals wieder will ich fortgehen. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 3 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Yašchas-Massiv - Ruinenstadt Paddra *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Sumitra-Becken *'Gegner:' Munchkin-Diva, Munchkin x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Donnerkeilring *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 3 Mission 7: Bituitus der Plünderer Die Cie'Mar, von den Fal'Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie'th. Bituitus wird einer von ihnen genannt. Ihn zu erschlagen, das ist meine Bestimmung. Er soll sich in der Ruinenstadt Paddra im Yašchas-Massiv eingenistet haben. Mit den Kräften, die mir von den Fal'Cie gewährt wurden, werde ich die Zerstörung meiner Heimat rächen! *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 3 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Yašchas-Massiv - Ruinenstadt Paddra *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Ruinenstadt Paddra *'Gegner:' Bituitus *'Erste Belohnung:' Sanktum Werkstoff-Labor *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 5 Mission 8: Letzte Stunden Auf dem Weg zum Yašchas-Massiv lauert der monströse Rakshasa. Den soll ich erledigen? Ich pfeiff auf die Befehle des Fal'Cie! Ich ende eh als Cie'th oder Kristall! Mein Leben geht dem Ende entgegen, da will ich die letzten Stunden einfach nur Spaß haben und tun und lassen, was ich will. Alles andere ist mir schnurzpiepegal. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 5 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Vallis Middia - Basislager *'Position der Gegner:' Vallis Middia - Morast von Azzyl *'Gegner:' Rakshasa, Karamell-Mousse x 3 *'Erste Belohnung:' Sammlerseele *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 3 Mission 9: Tiefe Resignation Der Kaiser-Behemoth befindet sich irgendwo auf der Immergrünwiese in der Archylte-Steppe. Doch selbst mit meinen Kräften als L'Cie habe ich keine Chance gegen dieses gewaltige Biest. Mir bleibt nur die Wahl, als Cie'th zu enden oder als Fußabtreter für dieses Monster. Wie auch immer, mein Leben ist verwirkt. All meine Bemühungen um ein glückliches Leben waren vergebens. Ach, könnte ich doch nur mein Leben noch einmal von vorne beginnen. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 4 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Gegner:' Kaiser-Behemoth *'Erste Belohnung:' Rosenspat *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 3 Mission 10: Ein Rest Hoffnung Der Krieg hat mir alles genommen... meine Familie... meine Heimat. Mir ist nichts geblieben, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte... Da mir diese Welt nichts mehr zu bieten hat, will ich meine Bestimmung erfüllen und zu Kristall werden. Vielleicht erwache ich eines Tages in einer wunderbaren, paradiesischen Welt... Ich muss den Phalangit im Nordwesten der Archylte-Steppe erledigen. Das ist meine einzige Hoffnung... *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 5 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Nordplateau *'Gegner:' Phalangit *'Erste Belohnung:' Supraleiter x 4 *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Axiallager x 3 Mission 11: Belohnung eines Helden Diesmal muss ich den Adro bezwingen, der mitten in der Archylte-Steppe zu finden sein soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit ich meine letzte Bestimmung erfüllte. Die Monster sind jedenfalls zahlreicher geworden. Wenn ich den Fal'Cie weiterhin erfolgreich diese, werden sie mich sicher immer wieder aus dem Kristallschlaf wecken. Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Mal, wenn ich eine neue Welt erblicken darf... *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 5 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Nordplateau *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Gegner:' Adro x 4, Verdelet x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Eisring x 2 *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 3 Mission 12: Geiserich der Zerstörer Die Cie'Mar, von den Fal'Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie'th. Du, Geiserich, bist der größte von ihnen. Wo du schreitest, verendet jegliches Leben. Dich zu bezwingen, das ist meine Bestimmung. Du, mein Freund, der du keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konntest, bist gefangen in diesem riesigen Körper. Auf dem Westlichen Terassenhügel in der Archylte Steppe werde ich dir gegenübertreten und dich von deinem Leid erlösen. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Missionen 5 und 7 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Dürretal *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Westlicher Terrassenhügel *'Gegner:' Geiserich *'Erste Belohnung:' Königswehr *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 5 Mission 13: Auf immer und ewig Wir L'Cie treten in ehrenvollem Wettstreit um die Erfüllung unserer Bestimmung gegeneinander an. Unsere Bestimmung ist es, auf dem Nordplateau in der Archylte-Steppe den Goblin-Meister zu erschlagen. Dieser Wettstreit ist ein perfides Spiel der Fal'Cie, doch der Gewinner soll von seinem Schicksal als L'Cie erlöst werden. Ich muss gewinnen, damit ich zu meiner Geliebten zurückkehren und sie um ihre Hand bitten kann. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 12 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Nordplateau *'Gegner:' Goblin-Meister, Goblin x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Kobalt *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 4 Mission 14: Die Chocobo-Schützerin Ein Sahagin macht am Quell von Nmva im südlichen Teil der Archylte-Steppe Jagd auf meine geliebten Chocobos. Meine Lieblinge, ich muss sie beschützen. Der Fal'Cie hat mein Flehen erhört und mir die Kräfte einer L'Cie verliehen, so dass ich gegen den Sahagin bestehen kann. Als Kristall werde ich nicht mehr mit meinen Kleinen über die Wiese tollen können, doch dafür werde ich ewig neben dem Quell verharren und über sie wachen. Das ist mein größtes Glück. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 13 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Westlicher Terrassenhügel *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Quell von Nmva *'Gegner:' Sahagin x 2, Gerobatrachus x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Gizar-Zügel *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 3 Mission 15: Der furchtlose Recke Es gibt mehrere L'Cie mit derselben Bestimmung wie ich. Nur wer sie als Erste erfüllt, wird der Sieger sein und zur Belohnung von seinem Schicksal als L'Cie befreit werden. Noch hat es niemand vollbracht, doch ich werde es allen zeigen. Ich werde der Sieger sein! Ich muss nur den Goblin-Meister erledigen, der im Habitat des König-Behemoth auf dem Nordplateau in der Archylte-Steppe sein Unwesen treibt. Wohlan, heute beende ich meine Karriere als L'Cie! *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 12 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Nordplateau *'Gegner:' Goblin-Meister, Goblin x 6 *'Erste Belohnung:' Glücksbringer *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 4 Mission 16: Der Chocobo-Schützer Meine kleine Schwester wollte doch nur ihre Chocobos beschützen. Dafür war sie sogar bereit, zu einer L'Cie zu werden. Nun ist sie fort... Ich habe überall nach ihr gesucht, doch ohne sie zu finden, auch nicht in kristallener Gestalt. Sie wird doch nicht zu einer Cie'th geworden sein? Nein, das darf nicht sein! Sie wurde sicher nur unterwegs aufgehalten. Bis zu ihrer Rückkehr kümmer ich mich um die Chocobos. Ich erledige den Sahagin! Auf zu Quell von Nmva in der Archylte-Steppe! *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 12 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Quell von Nmva *'Gegner:' Sahagin x 2, Dissorophois x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Rosenspat *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 4 Mission 17: Erinnerungen einer Witwe In den Mah'habara-Stollen sind bei einem Immortid ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Er griff grundlos die Arbeiter an und zog daraufhin randalierend zum Nordplateau in der Archylte-Steppe. Mein geliebter Ehemann war unter den Opfern. Die Blechbüchse zerlege ich in ihre Einzelteile! Das ist meine Bestimmung! Der Fal'Cie ließ mir seine unendliche Gnade zuteilwerden, auf dass ich meinen Liebsten zu rächen vermag. Mein Schmerz und mein Hass geben mir Kraft! *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 12 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Nordplateau *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Nordplateau *'Gegner:' Immortoid *'Erste Belohnung:' Idealleitelement x 3 *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Piezoelektronische Einheit x 4 Mission 18: Unter Tage Wer hat diese Stollen hier angelegt?! So verwinkelt und verzweigt, wie soll man sich hier nur zurechtfinden? Und dann auch noch die Sackgassen... Ich habe mich total verlaufen... Ich muss doch den Phalangit in der Dämmerhöhle hier in den Mah'habara-Stollen besiegen... Verdammt... meine Zeit läuft... ab... Ich hätte... geschworen... zu... schaffen... Ich... ende... Cie'th... *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 12 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Mah'habara-Stollen - Dämmerhöhle *'Position der Gegner:' Mah'habara-Stollen - Dämmerhöhle *'Gegner:' Phalangit, Hoplit x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Zauberspiegel *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Piezoelektrische Einheit x 4 Mission 19: Tragische Dreiecksbeziehung Ich muss eilen... Er darf mir nicht zuvorkommen! Ich muss derjenige sein, der den Urdishm am Quell von Sûlyya bezwingt! Mein Kamerad und ich sowie unsere Prinzessin kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit. Unsere Prinzessin hat sich für ihn entschieden. Wenn er unsere Bestimmung erfüllt und zu Kristall wird, wird das ihr Herz brechen. Also muss ich es tun. Ich muss zu Kristall werden, damit unsere Prinzessin glücklich sein kann. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 18 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Quell von Sûlyya - Grotte der Himmelsmarkise *'Position der Gegner:' Quell von Sûlyya - Untergrundsee *'Gegner:' Urdishm x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Kobalt *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 20: Späte Reue Als mein Alter verkündet hat, dass er uns verlässt und sich auf Reisen begibt, hab ich ihm 'ne Tracht Prügel verpasst. Ohne sich zu entschuldigen, ging er fort. Später fand ich heraus, dass er zu 'nem Kristall geworden war. Es schmerzt, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich nicht einmal versucht hatte, sein Leid als L'Cie zu verstehen. Jetzt tut es mir leid und mir bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich muss den Goblin-Meister am Taejin-Turm vermöbeln, damit ich mich irgendwann, wenn wir beide wieder aufwachen, bei meinem Alten entschuldigen kann. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Von Beginn an *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - Große Steilwand *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - Große Steilwand *'Gegner:' Goblin-Meister, Goblin x 2, Munchkin-Diva, Munchkin *'Erste Belohnung:' Rosenspat *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 21: Geschmeideige Materie Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einer Gigantine. Findet und strafet sie. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Von Beginn an *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - 2. Ebene *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - 2. Ebene *'Gegner:' Gigantine *'Erste Belohnung:' Vitalitätsschärpe *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 4 Mission 22: Unzerbrechlicher Krieger Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Phalangit. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Von Beginn an *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - 2. Ebene *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - 2. Ebene *'Gegner:' Phalangit, Krypteia x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Teilchenbeschleuniger x 3 *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Biosensor x 3 Mission 23: Kriechender Panzer Höret, ihr, die ihr Mut im Herzen tragt. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Grangatch. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf der 2. Ebene, so soll der Weg frei sein. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Von Beginn an *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - 2. Ebene *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - 2. Ebene *'Gegner:' Grangatch *'Erste Belohnung:' Streiterreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 4 Mission 24: Stachel der Ewigkeit Höret, ihr, die ihr von der Vergangenheit gegfangen seid. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Mushu Fushu. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Missionen 21-23 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - 5. Ebene *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - 5. Ebene *'Gegner:' Mushu Fushu, Yakshini x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Mondblumensamen x 6 *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Mondblumensamen Mission 25: Fluch des Geistes Höret, ihr, die ihr vor der Zukunft erzittert. Ist euer Weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Vetala. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Missionen 21-23 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - 6. Ebene *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - 5. Ebene *'Gegner:' Vetala *'Erste Belohnung:' Kobalt *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 6 Mission 26: Aufschrei der Trauer Höret, ihr, die ihr euch der Gegenwart stellt. Ist euer weg versperrt, so suchet uns. Meine Kräfte sind entschwunden, geraubt von einem Penanggalan. Findet und strafet ihn. Erlöset uns drei Hüter hier auf den oberen Ebenen, so soll der Weg frei sein. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Missionen 21-23 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - 5. Ebene *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - 6. Ebene *'Gegner:' Penanggalan, Chonchon x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Diamantreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 6 Mission 27: Mithridates der Solist Die Cie'Mar, von den Fal'Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie'th. Mithridates wird einer von ihnen Genannt. Ihn zu bezwingen, das ist meine Bestimmung. Als Mensch soll Mithridates ein Musikliebhaber gewesen sein. Vielleicht lockt ihn die Musik an, die ertönt, wenn man mit dem zentralen Aufzug im Taejin-Turm von der Aszendentalebene hinab zur untersten Ebene fährt. Indem ich die Welt von diesem Cie'Mar befreie, wird seine tödliche Dissonanz verklingen und wahre Harmonie einkehren. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Fal'Cie Dahaka besiegen *'Position der Statue:' Taejin-Turm - Aszendentalebene *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - 1. Ebene *'Gegner:' Mithridates *'Erste Belohnung:' Infernoring *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 6 Mission 28: Rache für Oerba Diese Ruinen sollen Oerba sein...?! Nichts ist geblieben von all der Lebhaftigkeit und dem Wohlstand. Ist der Gerobatrachus, den zu erlegen meine Bestimmung ist, für die Zerstörung verantwortlich? Er soll sich in den Trümmern am Hafen verbergen, aber warum wollen die Fal'Cie jetzt noch, dass dieses Monster vertrieben wird? Kommt nicht jede Rettung zu spät? Wollen sie etwa in dieser weißen Wüste eine neue Stadt errichten? *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Von Beginn an *'Position der Statue:' Oerba - Ehemalige Siedlung *'Position der Gegner:' Oerba - Ehemalige Siedlung *'Gegner:' Gerobatrachus x 10 *'Erste Belohnung:' Gigantenfäustlinge *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 29: Zweifel an der Vorsehung Der Taejin-Turm fungiert als wichtige Verbindungsbrücke zwischen der Steppe und der schwer zugänglichen Ödnis auf der anderen Seite. Nun blockiert ein Juggernaut die Passage und meine Bestimmung ist es, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Aber warum zum Munchkin kümmern sich die Fal'Cie so sehr um diesen verdammten Ort? Als meine Heimat verwüstet wurde, haben sie sich nicht gerührt! Ihre Wege sind unergründlich... *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 20 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Mah'habara-Stollen - Stolleneingang *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - Große Steilwand *'Gegner:' Juggernaut *'Erste Belohnung:' Pechblende *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Möbiusspule x 3 Mission 30: Syphax der Verschlagene Die Cie'Mar, von den Fal'Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie'th. Unter ihnen ist Syphax der verschlagenste. Ihn zu bezwingen, ist meine Bestimmung. Die Vergessene Grube tief in den Mah'habara-Stollen birgt ein Cie'th Nest, das seine Behausung ist. Eine noch gefährlichere Bestimmung kann es kaum geben. Hat jemand wie ich überhaupt eine Chance? Doch ich muss es schaffen, um irgendwann in der Zukunft, meine zu Kristall erstarrte Liebste wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Quell von Sûlyya erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Haerii-Altlandstraße *'Position der Gegner:' Mah'habara-Stollen - Vergessene Grube *'Gegner:' Syphax, Scipio x 26 *'Erste Belohnung:' Pechblende *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 6 Mission 31: Lebenssinn Endlich eine Aufgabe! Endlich ein Sinn in meinem jämmerlichen Leben! Den Immortoid in der Trümmerstadt Haerii soll ich eins auf der Mütze geben. Ist gebongt, kein Problem! Endlich ist mal was los. Ich dachte schon, ich langweile mich noch zu Tode. Ob ich als Cie'th oder als Kristall ende, ist mir doch wurst. Hauptsache, ich gebe bis zum Ende mein bestes! *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 30 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Trümmerstadt Haerii *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Trümmerstadt Haerii *'Gegner:' Immortoid, Larva x 3 *'Erste Belohnung:' Idealleitelement x 3 *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Schwingquarz x 2 Mission 32: Familienbande Nun liegt es an mir, den Ammit in der Steppe am Westlichen Terrassenhügel in der Nähe des Sees zu erledigen. Ach, welch tragisches Schicksal muss ich erdulden. Meine ganze Familie hatte die gleiche Bestimmung und einer nach dem anderen ist als Cie'th geendet. Der Ammit ist der Fluch unserer Familie. Nun, einsam und verlassen, habe ich nichts mehr zu verlieren. Mir bleibt nur noch, meine Familie zu rächen, indem ich meine Bestimmung erfülle. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mah'habara-Stollen erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Vallis Middia - Talweg *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Westlicher Terrassenhügel *'Gegner:' Ammit *'Erste Belohnung:' Glasgürtel *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 33: Elternliebe Auf dem Östlichen Höhenrücken in der Archylte-Steppe irrt ein Adaman Chelys auf der Suche nach seinen Eltern umher. Und dieses arme Junge soll ich erschlagen? Solch eine bestialische Tat bringe ich nicht übers Herz! Zu lebhaft ist noch meine eigene Verzweiflung und Trauer über den Tod meines Kindes, das von wilden Tieren gerissen wurde. Der Kreislauf der Tragödie muss hier und heute durchbrochen werden. Ich verweigere mich meiner Bestimmung! *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 30 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Trümmerstadt Haerii *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Gegner:' Adaman Chelys *'Erste Belohnung:' Weißumhang *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 34: Zenobia die Grausame Die Cie'Mar, von den Fal'Cie verflucht und voller Hass auf alles Leben, sind die stärksten und grausamsten aller Cie'th. Die grausamste unter ihnen ist Zenobia, die sich in der Trümmerstadt Haerii am Nordrand der Archylte-Steppe verbirgt. Sie zu bezwingen, das ist meine Bestimmung. Sie ist eine Vorfahrin von mir. Mein Vater sowie sein Vater vor ihm versuchten, Zenobia zu erschlagen, um die Familienschande zu bereinigen, doch beide wurden von ihr getötet. Nun liegt es an mir, sie zu erledigen und den Familienfluch zu brechen! *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 30 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Vergessener Pfad *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Trümmerstadt Haerii *'Gegner:' Tombery *'Erste Belohnung:' Hermes-Stiefel *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 7 Mission 35: Ursprung des Seelenpfades Im großen Wandel des Lebens vergehen die Seelen nicht, sondern existieren in veränderlicher Form auf ewig. Den Schlüssel zur Rückkehr in den Fluss des Lebens trägt der Grangatch, dem ihr euch stellen müsst. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 31 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Böschung der Gier *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Kreuzweg des Anfangs (A1) *'Gegner:' Grangatch *'Erste Belohnung:' Hexenreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 36: Schatten des Seelenpfades Die Seelen aller Lebewesen teilen sich in Schatten und Licht und sie alle sehnen sich nach Ausgleich und Vereinigung. Im Schatten des Seelenpfades müsst ihr euch dem Ammit stellen, dessen Reißzähne so scharf sind, dass sie selbst den Fluss des Lebens zu durchtrennen vermögen. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 35 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Kreuzweg des Anfangs (A1) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Schattental (B1) *'Gegner:' Ammit *'Erste Belohnung:' Pechblende *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 6 Mission 37: Licht des Seelenpfades Die Seelen aller Lebewesen teilen sich in Schatten und Licht und sie alle sehnen sich nach Ausgleich und Vereinigung. Im Lichte des Seelenpfades müsst ihr euch der Rafflesia stellen, deren reine Energie die Spirale des Lebens verzerrt. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 35 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Kreuzweg des Anfangs (A1) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Sonnental (B2) *'Gegner:' Rafflesia x 5 *'Erste Belohnung:' Sternenanhänger *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 38: Relevation des Mondlichts Mondgleich scheinendes Licht offenbart Verborgenes. Die Grenzen des Irdischen als Trugbild entlarvend, schickt er sich an, den Lauf der Dinge zu verfälschen - Verdelet. Gebietet dem häretischen Aufrührer Einhalt und bestätigt die neue Wahrheit. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 36 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Schattental (B1) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Mondweg (C1) *'Gegner:' Verdelet x 3 *'Erste Belohnung:' Diamantreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 39: Relevation des Sternlichts Sternengleich glitzerndes Licht offenbart Verborgenes. Die Grenzen des Irdischen als List und Tücke entlarvend, schickt es sich an, den Fluss des Lebens umzulenken - Küsschen. Gebietet dem häretischen Aufrührer Einhalt und bestätigt die tausendjährige Wahrheit. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 36 oder 37 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Schattental (B1) / Sonnental (B2) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Sternenweg (C2) *'Gegner:' Küsschen, Kleinküsschen x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Mergelring *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Mondblumensamen x 2 Mission 40: Relevation des Sonnenlichts Sonnengleich strahlendes Licht offenbart Verborgenes. Den Schleier des Trugbildes lüftend, schickt er sich an, den Fluss des Lebens gänzlich umzukehren - Verdelet. Gebietet dem häretischen Aufrührer Einhalt und bestätigt die unerschütterliche Wahrheit. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 37 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Sonnental (B2) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Lichterweg (C3) *'Gegner:' Verdelet x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Tapferkeitsamulett *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 41: Irdene Grollklinge In Wogen der Barmherzigkeit die Welt entsteht. In ihr die Erde, getragen von Weisheit und Kraft. So werdet gewahr der göttlichen Geborgenheit. Der Kraft der Erde missbrauchend, blockiert er den Fluss des Lebens - Tomberry. Stellt euch seinem Urteil. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 38 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Mondweg (C1) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Erdschneise (D1) *'Gegner:' Tomberry x 3 *'Erste Belohnung:' Ärztewissen *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Tombery-Figur Mission 42: Flammende Vulkanfaust Das Leben erstrahlt in geißendem Licht. Von loderndem Feuer im Herzen erfüllt. So werder gewahr des göttlichen Willens. Die Kraft des Feuers missbrauchend, brennt er den Fluss des Lebens aus - Chimke-Häuptling. Stellt euch seinem Urteil. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 38 oder 39 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Mondweg (C1) / Sternenweg (C2) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Feuerschneise (D2) *'Gegner:' Chimke-Häuptling, Chimke x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Hexenreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 7 Mission 43: Aerischer Sturmtanz Niedergekommenes Leben ist lose, ohne Feste Form. Ein frohlockendes Kind, so verspielt ist der Wind. So werdet gewahr des göttlichen Atems. Die Kraft des Windes missbrauchend, peitscht es mit mächtigen Böen gnadenlos den Fluss des Lebens - Chimke-Häuptling. Stellt euch seinem Urteil. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 39 oder 40 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Sternenweg (C2) / Lichterweg (C3) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Kreuzweg des Anfangs (D3) *'Gegner:' Chimke-Häuptling, Chimke, Munchkin-Diva, Munchkin, Goblin-Meister, Goblin *'Erste Belohnung:' Vitalitätsschärpe *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 7 Mission 44: Aquatische Chaoswoge Fließende Kraft mäandert unstet und ziellos. Rein und formlos, das quellende Wasser. So werdet gewahr der göttlichen Obhut. Die Kraft des Wassers missbrauchend, durchbricht er die Dämme des Lebensflusses - Rostpudding. Stellt euch seinem Urteil. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 40 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Lichterweg (C3) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Wasserschneise (D4) *'Gegner:' Metall-Pudding, Fett-Mousse, Hybrinator *'Erste Belohnung:' Offiziersgurt *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 7 Mission 45: Tanz der Glückseligkeit Die Seele ist wahrlich das Gefährt der Götter. In ihr erfährt alles seinen Ausdruck, der Götter Wille und der Götter Wahrheit. Es tanzt in freudiger Dankbarkeit für göttliche Wohltätigkeit - Neoküsschen. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 41 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Erdschneise (D1) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Fal'Cie Titans Thron (E1) *'Gegner:' Neoküsschen *'Erste Belohnung:' Jägerwissen *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Mondblumensamen x 3 Mission 46: Flügel der Rechtschaffenheit Die Seele begibt sich auf eine Reise ohne Ende. Es lockt eine Audienz mit der vergessenen Wahrheit. In natürlicher Vollkommenheit stürmt der Flugdrache durch die Lüfte - Zirnitra. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 42 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Feuerschneise (D2) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Fal'Cie Titans Thron (E2) *'Gegner:' Zirnitra *'Erste Belohnung:' Gilgamesch-Gesellschaft *'Sekundäre Belohnung:'Bomber-Seele x 10 Mission 47: Schild der Wahrheit Die Seele kennt keine Grenzen. Sie existiert in allem und zu jeder Zeit. Eifersüchtig wacht der Cie'th über die verborgene Wahrheit - Raktavija. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 42 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Feuerschneise (D2) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Fal'Cie Titans Thron (E3) *'Gegner:' Raktavija *'Erste Belohnung:' Mnar-Stein *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 10 Mission 48: Wacht der Stagnation Die Seele währt ewig. Sie bricht nicht und sie schwindet nicht. Nur ihre Form ist in stetem Wandel begriffen. Mit starrem Blick wacht er verbissen über jeglichen Wandel - Verdelet. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 43 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Windschneise (D3) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Fal'Cie Titans Thron (E4) *'Gegner:' Verdelet x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' 20er-Würfel *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 10 Mission 49: Urteil der Bedrohung Der Wandel der Seele folgt dem Herzschlag der Götter. Alles teilt und mischt sich und findet doch zusammen. Er tyrannisiert den Rythmus des Lebens - Tyrann. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 43 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Windschneise (D3) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Fal'Cie Titans Thron (E5) *'Gegner:' Tyrann *'Erste Belohnung:' Teilchenbeschleuniger x 7 *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Schwingquarz x 2 Mission 50: Gebrüll der Harmonie Die Seele ist eins. Sie ist die Gesamtheit im Einzelnen. Jeder Einzelne formt sich zur Gesamtheit. Er sorgt für den Ausgleich zwischen der Gesamtheit und dem Einzelnen - Humbaba. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Mission 44 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Wasserschneise (D4) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Fal'Cie Titans Thron (E6) *'Gegner:' Humbaba *'Erste Belohnung:' Rotlegierung *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 7 Mission 51: Spartakus der Seelenlose Die Seele ist der Ausdruck der Existenz. In allerlei Gestalt, in allerlei Gemüt. In allerlei Wahl, in allerlei Tat. Klingenbewehrt zerschneidet er jegliches Leben - Cie'Mar Spartakus. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Missionen 45-50 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Florilegiumsgraben - Erd-/Feuer-/Wind-/Wasserschneise (D1/D2/D3/D4) *'Position der Gegner:' Florilegiumsgraben - Fal'Cie Titans Thron *'Gegner:' Spartakus *'Erste Belohnung:' Genji-Armreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 10 Mission 52: Der Traum vom Fliegen Warum sehen sich die Menschen nach dem Himmel? Warum haben Menschen keine Flügel? Wenn sogar die Brutstätte der Dämonen im Himmel zu schweben vermag, dann muss es auch mir möglich sein, das Fliegen zu erlernen. Ich soll den Zirnitra aus der Luft holen. Nun gut, zunächst werde ich zum Östlichen Höhenrücken in der Archylte-Steppe marschieren, dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn ich meine Bestimmung erfülle, werde ich niemals fliegen können, aber vielleicht habe ich ja als Cie'th Glück und mir wachsen prächtige Flügel. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Quell von Sûlyya erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Westlicher Terrassenhügel *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Gegner:' Zirnitra *'Erste Belohnung:' Sturmring *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 7 Mission 53: Von Furcht befreit Warte nur, Zirnitra! Jetzt habe ich dich schon wieder aus den Augen verloren, aber ich finde dich! Es scheint, dass dich dein Weg irgendwo in den südlichen Teil des Yašchas-Massivs führt. Das ist ganz schön weit, aber es bleibt mir keine Wahl, als dir zu folgen. Wenn ich dich nicht erledige, ende ich als Cie'th. Ich darf mich nicht von meiner Furcht lähmen lassen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Von Beginn an *'Position der Statue:' Mah'habara-Stollen - Grotte des Unlichts *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Paddra-Schlucht *'Gegner:' Zirnita, Alraune x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Infernoring *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 10 Mission 54: Wächter der Karawane Wir fünf L'Cie bewachen die Karawane der Nomaden. Ich bin der Anführer unserer kleinen Truppe und selbstverständlich werd ich es sein, des unsere Bestimmung erfült. Ich hab schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren und wenn mich einer der anderen übertrumpft, dann verliere ich mein Gesicht. Unser Ziel ist der Kaktorius auf dem Östlichen Höhenrücken in der Archylte-Steppe. Um die Anhöhe zu erreichen, müssen wir das Revier der Schildpanzermonster durchqueren. Wohlan, die Geschichtsbücher warten auf meine Taten! *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Einen Kaktor finden *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Nordplateau *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Gegner:' Kaktorius *'Erste Belohnung:' Kaktor-Roboter *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Chocobo-Feder x 2 Mission 55: Eine friedvolle Welt Auf dem Aqula-Weideland in der nördlichen Archylte-Steppe wurde eine neue Küsschen-Spezies beobachtet. Diese Neoküsschen gefährden die indigene Küsschen-Population. Meine Bestimmung ist es, etwas gegen die Neoküsschen zu unternehmen. Warum schaffen die Fal'Cie nicht einfach eine Welt, in der alle friedlich miteinander leben können?! Ich will meine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen... aber ich will auch nicht als Cie'th enden... Was kann ich bloß tun...? *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Einen Kaktor finden *'Position der Statue:' Oerba - Dach der Schule (Blumengarten) *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Gegner: 'Neoküsschen *'Erste Belohnung:' Doppler-Ei *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Mondblumensamen 2x Mission 56: Kräftige Gliedmaßen Der Ausdruck der Seele sendet Lebenswillen durch den Äther. Die fetale Energie der Welt wird geweckt. Die Erde durchwandernde Lebenswillen verstärkent - Ušumgallu. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Taejin-Turm erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Himmelsschlund *'Gegner:' Ušumgallu, Munchkin x 4 *'Erste Belohnung:' Rosenspat *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 57: Gischt der Reinheit Die Seele vereinigt die Pole. Die Eigenart bewahren, heißt Teil des Ganzen sein. Gegensätzliches Verlangen zerreißt den Geist. Myriaden Wunden purifizierend, verirrter Geist des Wassers - Sahagin. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' C *'Verfügbarkeit:' Taejin-Turm erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Vallis Middia - Morast von Azzyl *'Gegner:' Sahagin x 3, Alraune x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Pechblende *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 58: Strenges Stakkato Die Seele in Ungleichgewicht stürzt in Verderbnis. Vom Seelenpfad entfernen, vom Ausgleich entfremden, bringt Trennung und Kampf. Verderbnis und Heilung zum Spielball erklärend - Humbaba. Der Fluss der Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' B *'Verfügbarkeit:' Taejin-Turm erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Mah'habara-Stollen - Ehemaliges Förderwerk *'Gegner:' Humbaba, Mamluqoid *'Erste Belohnung:' Vitalitätsschärpe *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Hülle x 5 Mission 59: Bizephaler Antagonismus Bedürfnis nach Wahrheit, verborgen im Innersten der Seele. Die Wirklichkeit zu Wecken, vermögen die Waisen in Trennung und Kampf allein. Das Bewusstsein geteilt, die Einsamkeit nicht kennend, ein Drache mit zwei Köpfen - Zirnita. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Taejin-Turm erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Quell von Sûlyya - Untergrundsee *'Gegner:' Zirnitra, Dissorophois x 3 *'Erste Belohnung:' Arkanum-Schärpe *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 6 Mission 60: Bildnis des Ursprungs Der Weg zum Frieden der Seele liegt allein in der Seele selbst. In Erinnerung und Sehnsucht nach Einigkeit ergründet sich der Urzustand. Die Qual der Unvergänglichkeit einer Seele verkörpernd - Gigantine. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Oerba erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Taejin-Turm - Aszendentalebene *'Gegner:' Gigantine x 3 *'Erste Belohnung:' Königswehr *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 7 Mission 61: Ausmerzung der Träume Das Innere der Seele zu ergründen ist der Schlüssel. Der Nebel der Gedanken und der Gefühle gilt es zu durchdringen. Jegliche Barrieren durchbrechend, der dämonische Maschinenkoloss - Juggernaut. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Oerba erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Oerba - Ehemalige Siedlung *'Gegner:' Juggernaut *'Erste Belohnung:' Königswehr *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Schwingquarz x 2 Mission 62: Schild des Willens Die Seele existiert an sich. Die rechte Gestalt zur rechten Zeit. Der Strom der Vereinigung widerstandslos vertrauend. Unerschütterliches Vertrauen bewahrend, in Gestalt eines Cie'th - Raktavija. Der Fluss des Lebens muss fließen. *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Taejin-Turm erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Immergrünwiese *'Gegner:' Raktavija x 2 *'Erste Belohnung:' Genji-Armreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 10 Mission 63: Aufkeimende Zweifel Mir wurde aufgetragen zum Östlichen Höhenrücken in der Archylte-Steppe zu ziehen, um dort den Adaman Testudos zu bezwingen. Der Fal'Cie scheint es nicht zu kümmern, dass das arme Tier nur durchgedreht ist, weil ihm sein Junges genommen wurde. Ein randalierendes Tier von der Größe richtet natürlich einigen Schaden an, aber muss man es deswegen gleich töten? Gibt es keine andere Lösung? *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Florilegiumsgraben erreichen *'Position der Statue:' Quell von Sûlyya - Untergrundsee *'Position der Gegner:' Archylte-Steppe - Östlicher Höhenrücken *'Gegner:' Adaman Testudos *'Erste Belohnung:' Genji-Armreif *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Goldklumpen Mission 64: Vercingetorix der Vernichter Du willst Vercingetorix, den Herrn und Meister aller Cie'Mar, getötet haben?! So ein Unfug! Ich selbst erschlug ihn vor langer Zeit mit meinen eigenen Händen, woraufhin ich zu Kristall erstarrte. Oder ist er etwa, während ich schlief, in diese Welt zurückgekehrt, womöglich noch stärker als zuvor? Nun gut, sollte es dem so sein, werde ich ihn erneut erschlagen, so oft es eben nötig ist. Ich werde in der Ruinenstadt Paddra nach ihm suchen, dort, wo einst unser Kampf auf Leben und Tod tobte *'Klasse:' A *'Verfügbarkeit:' Sieg über Barthandelus in Oerba sowie die Missionen 27 und 51 beenden *'Position der Statue:' Oerba - Ehemalige Bahnbrücke *'Position der Gegner:' Yašchas-Massiv - Ruinenstadt Paddra *'Gegner:' Vercingetorix *'Erste Belohnung:' Golduhr *'Sekundäre Belohnung:' Bomber-Seele x 10 Quellen en:Missions (Final Fantasy XIII) Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII